Romance, maid style
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Itachi the master of his mansion. Hinata one of his maids. Itachi falls for his little maid, what does Hinata do? Accepts it. ItachixHinata One-shot


Zeelee-Vallen: One shot :D

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXx

He first noticed her when she tripped over the raised rug, the small maid sprawling out in the middle of the hall. A small smile of amusement tilted his lips as she pulled herself up, her whole face red. Her big doey eyes were determined as she got up and continued to clean.

It was cute, seeing her so determination.

Itachi's mansion had many maids, none ever caught his fancy. But he caught their fancy. Maids would constantly get fired for coming onto him, multiple more replacing them shortly after.

This girl was different. If he remembered correctly, she's been a maid at the Uchiha mansion for three years. He remembered her now, when he first hired her she seamed to avoid him. Which was probably why she lasted so long.

After that day, he noticed her more and more. His eyes would trail after her, watching her as she cleaned with great grace. Each time she caught him staring, her cheeks would turn a bright red. He loved that blush, it showed her pure-ness.

At first he thought she was mute, she never spoke to one person, not even other maids. That was until her called her into his room one day- to clean up spilt tea.

"Hinata." Her name was strange on his tongue, the way it rolled off with ease. A beautiful name, that suited her greatly. He loved the way it sounded on his lips.

The girls big doey eyes turned toward him for an instant, making his heart skip a beat. He motioned to the tea, and she nodded. He was amazed at the speed she cleaned. It must have been from the three years of experience. All other maids didn't compare to her.

Perhaps he would use her more.

"Uchiha-sama." His eyes widened, the soft voice barely reaching his ears. It was beautiful just like her.

It seamed she did have a voice.

His eyes trailed after her as she scamped out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was walking threw town, his gaze straight ahead as he ignored the flocking woman. A head of light dark purple hair caught his eyes, only one person had that colour hair that he knew of.

Hinata.

She was sitting with a male. Heat built in his chest, his heart clenching.

The smile on her lips caused him to narrow his eyes dangerously at the male next to her. His lax posture made him even more mad. He had no right to talk to his Hinata.

The male beside her seemed to say something, causing his Hinata to giggle. The musical sound reached his ears, despite the distance. It made his heart race, and him hate the male even more.

"Shikamaru." Ice water rushed thew his vains at the soft sound of her voice saying another males name. The brown haired male smiled lazily at her, his dark brown eyes shutting. Itachi's jealousy grew at their familitary.

That was the moment he knew he loved his small maid.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The day after, he called Hinata into his office. The small maid had her head lowered when she entered, as all maids were taught too. A small smile lifted his lips.

"Raise your head." He ordered, wanting to see her beautiful face. Slowly, she did as he asked, her big eyes wide in fear. There was a small tug at his heart at her expression.

He didnt want her to fear him. Teasing her was fun, but he would never hurt her.

"Whom was that male you were with, yeasterday?" Itachi clasped his hands infront on him, his elbows resting on his desk. He watched her every movement, his eyes alighting In amusement.

"Shik...Shikimaru..." She whisperd, her cheeks tinting red. The same beautiful red that he loved. She poked her fingers together, her eyes darting around.

"Whom is he too you?" Her pale petal lips opened, her buxom chest rising al falling wildly. Itachi grinned at Hinatas cuteness.

"My... My... My..." Her lips moved so cutely, it made him want to capture them, press them against his own. He moved his gaze to her eyes to distract himself from the flesh. Her eyes were beautiful, like two twin full moons.

"Spit it out." He demanded, restraining from looking at her lips again.

"My.. Best friend..." The girl said, her eyes screwing shut at the effort. His eyes widened for a moment, before a pleased smile pulled onto his lips.

"I want you to be mine." The girls eyes widend, her whole face turning red at his words.

Hinata was cute. Which was why he wanted her.

"But...But... But...!" She swayed, looking like she was about to faint. Itachi leaned foreword, his eyes set on her lips.

"Say yes." His voice was smooth, his lips turning up at her reaction.

"Ye...Yes..." She lowerd her head, his deep purple hair falling into her face. Itachi tilted his head, confusion crossing over his face. The raven haired male stood from his desk and crossed the distance between them, his tall height towering over.

"Do you not want to be mine?" Itachi asked, slight hurt in his tone. Her head shot up to look at him, her watery eyes meeting with his. Itachi's breath caught in his throat. He just loved her expressions.

"I.. I do... I... Admire... You..." She swayed again, her voice panicked. Itachi chucked and wraped his arm around her waist, pulling her soft body against him. Hinatas lips opened in suprise, making his eyes wonder over the plump flesh.

Itachi couldn't take it any longer. He had to do it.

He pressed his lips against hers.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: I make horrible one-shots. But meh. Here you go. Some Ita-Hina romance. This can be classified as my first, since my others story's were spin-offs of some sort.


End file.
